Once upon a Faerie Tale
by Mollie-Woods
Summary: Once upon a Faerie tale, there lived a Prince. He lived in a palace made out of Ice and Snow, and he was as spoiled and selfish a child as you could meet. But one day, someone melted his icy heart. And now, history is repeating itself...
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _**

A/N: This is my first go at writing H/D slash. I am not afraid of flames, as long as you do know what you are talking about. I have put a warning on the summary- it's R for a reason, you know- and if you are squicky about slash or H/D, just visit your friend the back button. You have been warned.

Aurelia

A book lies open on a desk. Bound in black, the title is printed in curly silver letters. A dragon curls around the words, which read: The Book of Books. The page it has been left at draws him closer, to try and read the words. The pages seem old, very old. The words are clear though, written in red ink- blood red. If it scares him, he does not let on. He knows that it has been left open for a purpose, and he is determined to try and work out why. Light is filtering in through a window in the tower, but it is the only light. It is plenty enough to read by.

He bends closer, and begins to read.

_"Once upon a time, there lived a Prince in a castle made of ice and snow. His father was cruel and distant, and his mother lived fearfully in his shadow, afraid to be kind lest her husband see it._

_His father beat him- kicking him, hitting him, and emotionally hurting in. But one day, when he was 10, the raping started. First his father tried to pursuade him to do it of his own free will, but eventually gave up and did it without the Prince's consent. The Prince was too frightened to try and stop his father, and too stubborn to get help. _

_And one day, after the Prince had hit his father after he'd tried to take him again, his father sent him to a boarding school, far away in England.0 _

_Angry and scared, the Prince adopted the attitude of his father, cruel and terrifying. He let no-one know what his feelings were, and let no-one get too close to him._

_There was only one person who was not scared of the Ice Prince. And that was a boy named Harry. He was good, brave, kind and loyal- exactly the opposite of the Ice Prince. _

_This went on, and the boy grew up. But he began to have strange dreams..."_

I dream I am in a forest. It is cold and misty, and looks vaguely familiar although I cannot place the memory. I walk for a while, my footsteps echoing in the empty place. It reminds me of a graveyard, dark and silent and sinister.

Suddenly I walk into a clearing, and something catches my eye. Sitting on a tree stump, his back turned to me, is a boy around my age, and my height. He looks, again, familiar, although I still cannot place him. I can only make out some of the features, for I am too far away and it is too misty to see any great details. He has raven black hair and is wearing red robes. I watch him for a few moments, and as though sensing my gaze, turns around. I have just a second's glimpse of bright emerald eyes that I could swim in forever, glowing in green warmth- or is it coldness- before...

I wake up.


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

**__**

A/N: I wonder whether anyone guessed whose POV/dream it was? Somehow, I don't think so. P.S I know that some people will just skip to this chapter to 'find the answer', but I'm going to be evil. You won't find the answer till the end! Mua-ha-ha... But anyway, the prologue left the characters unguessable. Oh well! I will say though, that the prologue's dream will have a major effect on the Harry/Draco relationship, and also on the Lucius/James one.

And now, for the first chapter in Harry/Draco's point of view.

Love you all,

Aurelia

Oh ya, and this fic is AU. That is, OoTP never happened. I might post my version one day. J

HARRY

Harry sighed, and stared out of the window. Rivulets of rain were trickling down the window-pane, and landing with a plop on the windowsill. He would be nineteen in an hour. Secretly, he had thought to himself that there was nothing left to live for. Everyone he loved had been taken from him. And yet, Voldemort was still not defeated.

Was it really worth living for? The fact that some distant day, Voldemort MIGHT be defeated? Harry knew he was sinking into depression. But he couldn't help it. He gazed unseeingly around his room. His flat, shared by some man who was never home and a girl he used to know from school. He'd never even met the man, and the woman was a bit too tarty for his liking. He'd only got the flat because of its cheapness, but he'd soon got used to it. Being an Auror didn't pay very well anymore, since Voldemort was in hiding and nothing very interesting ever happened.

Ron and Hermione used to be Aurors too. Hermione probably still was. But when Ron died, and he told Hermione he was gay, he had shut himself completely off from the wizarding world. She had yelled at him, told him he was stupid, that the Wizarding World needed him, that he was selfish. She hadn't thought about the pain that he was going through, the feeling that it was all his fault. And Harry had never forgiven her for it. But, he thought ponderingly, if he saw her again and she was truly sorry, he might. After all, he really should put the past behind him, even though it still hurt to think about Ron.

And for the first time in two years, he dreamt of the night Ron died.

_Dream Sequence_

_His face was so cold, like ice. He lay there, not moving, not breathing, cold as snow, like a statue. _

_"__He's gone, Harry." Came a voice._

_"__No! He can't be gone! We need him! I need him!" came another voice, his voice._

_His auburn hair sticking up on the pillow. His beautiful blue eyes, never to see another day, never to see him, never to see the ones he loved ever again. _

_His face even in death smiling._

_"__He can't be gone. I love him..." he whispered brokenly. _

_Shift Scene_

_The autumn light shone through the trees like a halo, outlining them with golden light. A peaceful scene, broken only by the sound of the birds and the silence. Just then, traipsing yet tiptoeing feet broke the glade's stillness. A man clutching something very tightly in his arms came in to view. He seemed to be crying, but you couldn't tell because he was too far away. He looked briefly down through the trees, where a huge castle, decayed and unstable with age, lay hidden by a huge forest, and next to it a lake whose waters seemed to be crimson. He nodded sadly, as if this was what he had expected but had hoped differently. He walked on a little, to the little tower. The tower had roses and ivy growing up it. He carefully laid down the bundle, and opened the door._

_ Inside, the place was very still and calm. The mysterious man glanced around, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little doll attached to a gold chain. The figure was gold, and had emeralds for eyes, sapphires for the hair ribbon, and a ruby where the heart should be. Engraved on it in tiny letters was: _

_Ronald Weasley _

_Harry Potter_

_A tear trickled down his cheek. 'You were so young, Ron. So young...' _

_He stood up straight, as if saying to no one, 'I'm going to be brave,' unlatched the little door at the back, and came out into a little clearing. In the middle was a grave, with a stone angel on top. Round the edges of the little grove grew little pink flowers. He picked some, and put them on the stone. On the stone, also, were the words:_

_Ronald Weasley_

_'__Gone, yet still alive _

_in our hearts.' _

_Engaged to_

_Harry Potter_

_on the_

_31st of July 1999_

_Died 31st July 1999_

_'__Me and you, Ron. I loved you, I still do. Don't forget me, never forget me...' _

_And with that, he walked away, away from his life, away from his love, and away from the Wizarding World._

_End Dream Sequence_

DRACO

'When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone...

'And that was Celine Dion, with 'All by Myself'.' Droned the radio presenter. 'Wake up to the morning with the Witching Hour!'

Groaning, he turned over on his pillow and hit the snooze button. WHY did he set the alarm for seven o'clock? He was so damn stupid sometimes. Rubbing his eyes, he propped himself up into a sitting position.

"The Witching Hour has to be the dumbest programme on the WWN..." he grumbled, before rolling himself out of bed. Gazing into the mirror, Draco admitted he was not the nicest sight in the world in he mornings.

His blonde hair ruffled and sticking-up, his sleep-denied eyes blurry and red, his green silk boxers the only thing on his body, was not exactly the nicest sight. And, to add to the humility of it all, he had a pounding hangover from the night before.

He was glad Pansy wasn't home today, hearing her shrill voice would just have been too much. There was silence in the room next to his, and obviously the other flatmate (whom he'd never met, and he made a mental note to himself to talk to him one day) was still asleep.

While he was pondering on this, however, he suddenly felt claws sticking into his abdomen and a fluffy weight landing on him. "OFF, Sagittarius." He growled at the cat, but it took no notice. The radio next door blared into life, and whoever slept in the other flat-room obviously was an early riser. He heard the bedsprings creak, and a muffled moan. Suddenly, there was a shout from next door.

"NO!"

Draco frowned, then shouted, "Everything alright in there?"

"God... Umm, yeah, everything's fine," said the voice, but Draco wasn't convinced.

"You sure?" he said.

"Yep." Said the voice.

"Do you want breakfast? I'm making pancakes," asked Draco.

"Umm, okay then," came the voice again.

Draco heard the wardrobe opening, and hastily went to dress and start to cook the pancakes. He chucked on a pair of jeans and a green top, and ran noisily down the stairs, stopping to splash some cold water on his face when he reached the bathroom.

He put the pancakes on the plates just as the man, his other flatmate, entered the room. He turned around to tell him the pancakes were ready, and gasped.

"Potter?" he practically yelled.

"Malfoy? I thought you were dead!" he shouted. They stared at each other for a second, then Draco said stiffly,

"The pancakes are ready." Potter grinned, then stuck out his hand.

"Call me Harry," he said.

Draco smiled back. "Call me Dragon," he said. They shook hands, then Harry said,

"What do you have on pancakes?"

"Jam," Draco answered.

"Cool, I have syrup. I have a sweet tooth." Harry laughed. While they ate their pancakes, they talked about what had happened since they left Hogwarts, though Draco noticed they avoided talking about Weasley, Granger or Hogwarts. Obviously they were off-limit topics. Suddenly, I remembered an article in the Daily Prophet that I had read and was determined to find out the truth.

"Harry, are you gay?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly. "Why?" he asked, but he had tensed up, so I trod carefully.

"Because there was an article in the Daily Prophet after Weasley died, saying that you'd left the wizarding world and that you were gay. They said you'd got engaged to Weasley on the day he died, and that it was on your birthday. Which, incidentally, is today, so happy birthday. Everyone knows your birthday now." He saw Harry stiffen up, and worried that he had gone too far. But when Harry spoke, his anger did not seem to be directed at Draco.

"Yes, I am gay," he said carefully, "but who wrote that article?"

He frowned, trying to remember, and then gasped.

"Granger!" He said with surprise. Then Draco glanced at him, and he was scared. He had never, in the eight years he'd known him, seen him this angry before.

"That stupid, back-stabbing bitch!" he yelled. "How could she do this to me? I can't believe I ever called her a friend." He was crying, angry tears of sadness and betrayal. Draco felt immensely sorry for Harry. He'd been through a lot, and then one of his best friends turned out to be so cruel to him.

"I'm sorry, Harry." And he really meant it.

So, what did you think? Was it good, awful, or should I carry on? You can tell be by simply clicking on your little friend the 'Review' button. Please don't flame without good reason. Constructive criticism welcome!

Oh, yeah. DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING. SO DON'T SUE! I am not putting this on every chapter, just this one. If I was J.K, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm sorry to everyone, I know I haven't updated for ages. Truth be told, I moved house recently and my computer got lost. They found it, though. I just thought I'd let you know that I WILL be carrying on with this, but it will be a new version and you may not recognise it.

Thanks to everyone!

Aurelia

xx


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

**__**

A/N: Oh my god! I am so shocked and proud! I love jennavere's stories, and she has actually read/reviewed one of mine! Right, after I've finished my panic attack, I will thank all of my reviewers. THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! You rock. I'm not sure what you made of chapter one, but I promise you this story does have a PROPER plot, not just pwp? (plot what plot?). I think this is gonna turn into my own version of a songfic, as well. Not sure, though.

There are three sets of lovers in this book. The two in the prologue, Harry and Draco, and Lucius and James. This story is one of a trilogy, and this fic's title is 'Fire and Ice'.

And now, on with the show!  
Aurelia

P.S Lyrics in this chapter are Meatloaf- Wish I could love you out loud. Great song, from the album 'Couldn't have said it better'. I strongly recommend buying it! It rocks!

_Last time:_

_"__That stupid, back-stabbing bitch!" he yelled. "How could she do this to me? I can't believe I ever called her a friend." He was crying, angry tears of sadness and betrayal. Draco felt immensely sorry for Harry. He'd been through a lot, and then one of his best friends turned out to be so cruel to him._

_"__I'm sorry, Harry." And he really meant it._

**_Intervention (mystery characters)_**

**__**

I sit in my living room thinking of you  
And the feelings I fear are coming true  
And everything about you is wrong I know it  
But I still taste you on my tongue  
And I still breath you in my lungs  
And I wish I could stop breaking down

Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could love you out loud  
But I'll just keep it to myself  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
To be with you and no one else

Don't make a sound  
Don't tell a soul

It's 7:00am and I just want to call you  
And tell you I'm falling in love  
But, there's somebody else inside these four walls  
If she smells you on my skin  
I can't let her know where I've been  
I wish I could be with you now

Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could love you out loud  
But I'll just keep it to myself  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
To be with you and no one else  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Because I'm under your spell  
Wish I could tell the whole world  
But I'll just keep it to myself

Don't make a sound  
Don't tell a soul  
Don't tell them anything  
And I won't let you go

Don't say a word  
Don't tell a soul  
And I shiver at the thought of you  
I can't believe that you love me too  
And we quiver when we touch  
I can't believe I love you so much  
And I hate it when you walk away  
I know we can't go on this way  
But there's magic when we touch  
I can't believe I love you so much

Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
Wish I could love you out loud  
But I'll just keep it to myself  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
To be with you and no one else  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Because I'm under your spell  
Wish I could tell the whole world  
But I'll just keep it to myself

Don't make a sound  
Don't tell a soul  
Don't tell them anything  
And I won't let you go

Wish I could love you out loud  
But I'll just keep it to myself  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
To be with you and no one else  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Because I'm under your spell  
Wish I could tell the whole world  
But I'll just keep it to myself

Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
Wish I could love you out loud

MYSTERY1

The dreams keep bothering me, every night I wake up crying. Every night he is there. And every day, I have to see him, knowing he cannot be taken. He will never adore me like I adore him. It's too late, it's too far gone for that. One day, we may find each other, in my dreams, in my heart. But I can't love him out loud. I have a girlfriend. I have friends. And if she ever finds out about my love, about my dreams, my life will fall apart. And it can't fall apart. Everyone believes my life is a fairytale. And maybe it is. But it isn't any fairytale I've ever heard of.I go down to the library, hoping there might be something there about the dreams I've been having. I've been looking for weeks now. Nothing ever works, nothing can stop the dreams, and nothing makes sense anymore. Once, I saw him in the library, looking at a book. I stopped and watched him for a while, because he was intent on his work and did not spot me. But after he had finished with the book, he checked it out, and I had no way of finding out what it was. I know that my crush is quickly becoming an obsession, and it isn't healthy. What my friends would say if they found out... What my mother would say, what my girlfriend would say. I can't tell him. I won't tell him. But it is eating away inside of me every time I see him with someone else. 

Wish I could love you out loud  
Wish I could love you out loud  
But I'll just keep it to myself  
Wish I could hear how it sounds  
To be with you and no one else  
Wish I could love you out loud  
Because I'm under your spell  
Wish I could tell the whole world  
But I'll just keep it to myself

The library has a cool, calming feel. I sit down at my usual desk, and notice that there is a book sitting on the table. It is a story that I do not know, by a muggle author I have never heard of. I note with interest that the date written is '540 AD', and that the school was only just built then. But what puzzles me is that the check-in list has two names on it, just two names. But they are smudged so badly I can't read them.

I have the feeling that they are important.

I check the book out.

MYSTERY2

I stalk along the corridor, hexing random students as I pass. I am in a terrible mood, and everyone knows it. They'll avoid me whenever possible until I calm down. A sixth-year Gryffindor squeaks and dodges a Bat-Bogey Curse I aim at them. A Malfoy in a bad temper is a bad thing to mess with.

I walk into the library, slamming the door shut and making Mrs Stiflez 'shhhh' at me disapprovingly. To tell you the truth, I don't really care. I slam my books down on a table and sigh. Then getting up from the table, I scan the shelves for the book. I read it in my library last year, but Father caught me reading it and burnt it.

"Where is that damn book?" I whispered angrily. I looked under 'M', for Malfoy, 'F' for Folio, and 'I' for Ice Fire. Not there. It wasn't in the Restricted Section, it was free for anyone to read. In the end, I asked Mrs Stiflez whether she'd seen the book.

"Mrs Stiflez, has anyone checked out a book called Ice Fire recently? By Folio Malfoy," I asked.

Mrs Stiflez looked disapprovingly at me over the top of her glasses, glaring at me as though it was my fault that the book wasn't there.

"It was checked out by a young man yesterday, Mr Malfoy." She said sharply. "What do you want with the book, anyway?" prsing her lips together.

"Oh... Okay, then. Thankyou, Mrs Stiflez." I said sadly, and walked out of the library.

Who had the book? What did they want with it? And more important, how was I going to get it back?


End file.
